


You Made Me Want to Be a Saint

by DontBelieveInAngels



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBelieveInAngels/pseuds/DontBelieveInAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The country of Shizume is a place of beauty, magic, and balance. The seven kings lord over the country, making sure no one person tries to upset that balance, but when a young boy of unknown origin is thrown into the mix, a vengeful king, loyal vassal, and protector of the peace will try everything they can to find the truth to a murder he claims to have no recollection of committing. But what dark secrets lurk just behind guileless, amber eyes, and what do those eyes really know? Maybe not as much as they believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me Want to Be a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own K (It'd be pretty stupid of me to write fanfictions about it if I did) and the titles as well as quotes at the beginning of each chapter belong to the ever amazing The Wonder Years.

**Prologue: I Can't Make Those Two Things Coexist**

_"There comes a day when you rectify, who you are with who you want to be with, and I can't make those two things coexist."_

 

 

A young boy stood on the top of the roof leaning on the railing. His white hair seemed a stark contrast to his dark clothes and the night sky he looked up at while quietly humming to himself. The boy didn't so much as twitch as the sound of footsteps reached where he was standing, nor did he turn around when a voice began to speak. 

"Hey, it's a nice night out isn't it?

I came to film the night sky; are you here to watch it too?

I'm Totsuka Tatara, what's your name? "

Without warning, the boy spun on his heels and pointed a gun at the man, Totsuka Tatara. BANG! The gun went off. The camera that had been in Totsuka Tatara's hands fell from his grasp as his eyes widened in shock. The boy calmly watched as the camera hit the ground, then, slowly, Totsuka Tatara followed with a heavy thump. The boy made his way over to the camera and flipped it over with his foot. 

“Hello, Third King. I am the Seventh King, the Colorless King. I’ll be waiting for you, but for now, I have somewhere I need to be.”

The boy’s deep voice seemed to resonate throughout the air. His eyes turned from the camera to land on the prone figure of Totsuka Tatara.

“A nice night, huh? How naïve.”

With one last glance towards the camera, the boy pulled the trigger. After shooting the lens of the camera, the boy let his arm holding the gun fall. He turned on his heels and began to walk towards the stairs that led off of the roof.

He paused and turned around when quiet words reached his ears.

“I’m sorry, King.”

Totsuka Tatara’s eyes had filled with tears as he looked up towards the stars, a trickle of blood coming from his lips. The man made no attempt to staunch the blood flow coming from his stomach. The boy turned around and made his way down the stairs.

After reaching the bottom, he continued walking down streets, unaware of the small presence watching him. He looked up towards the sky and saw a large blimp floating in the air. A small smile came to his face as he continued walking, this time with a clear destination in mind, eyes closing as he care freely hummed Ode to Joy.

Suoh Mikoto stood stoically as he took in his clansmen. One, his oldest friend, Kusanagi, stood a little ways off, examining the broken camera. The second, Anna, was clinging to his leg, face pressed into his jeans to avoid looking at his third, whose lifeless eyes stared off into nothing. Body limp, heat vanquished, his third didn't have his usual smile on his face, just a trickle of blood that had run down his chin. The fourth, and last of his clansmen present, Yata, sat huddled over the body of his third. Eyes filled with tears and a streak of blood down his face, he looked up at Suoh with a desperate plea to fix everything that had gone wrong.

Suoh Mikoto took everything in as he inhaled the smoke from his cigarette. His hands lay in his pockets, and his face remained utterly unperturbed. The little girl that clung to his leg shivered from the cold, her only protection the thin nightgown she'd been wearing when Kusanagi had called Suoh and given him the news. Suoh calmly moved a hand to rest on her head and released his striking, red aura to surround the little girl, and block out the cold.

“What do we do, Mikoto?”

Kusanagi’s calm voice asked. Except, it wasn't calm. Not really. Only on the outside. Suoh had known the other long enough to know that.  He sighed, as he removed his cigarette, dropping it to the ground and crushing out its spark with his unoccupied leg. Just like someone had done to Totsuka.

“We find whoever did this, and burn them all.”

The anger in his gravelly voice seemed to contrast the calm of his face, but none of the others on the roof seemed surprised. Yata wiped the tears off his face and smiled, letting out a cheer, Kusanagi’s grip tightened on the camera he held and smiled, a strained, forced kind of acceptance. Anna only shivered harder, but this time, there was no cold to cause it. Suoh ignored it all, his thoughts only on one person.

_“Heki, heki. It'll all work out.”_

Those words that used to be a reassurance now danced in the Third Kings mind like a taunt.

* * *

 

Munakata Reisi calmly listened to his clansman, Fushimi Saruhiko, as he read off his report. 

"Well, I'm glad we've finally got that case behind us,"

Munakata answered evenly. Before Fushimi could respond, however, there was an urgent knock on his door. 

"Come in,"

Munakata called calmly. They watched as two young men in the blue uniforms of Scepter 4 entered. Munakata lifted an eyebrow.

"How may I help you, Hidaka-kun, Goto-kun?"

His two clansmen stood at attention in front of his desk.

"We have a report on the recent activities of the Third Clan. Sir, we know why they've been so agitated the last couple of days,"

Hidaka answered solemnly. Munakata frowned at the somber tone of his clansman.

"Let's hear it,"

he said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Totsuka Tatara has been murdered by the new Colorless King."

Out of the corner of his eye, Munakata noticed Fushimi stiffen, but ignored it as he contemplated the news.

"What of the Third King, Suoh Mikoto's movements,"

he questioned gravely. This was definitely not good news. Suoh would be out for blood.

"As far as we know, he hasn't left the bar HOMRA in the last two days."

Munakata sighed. Things were about to get out of control fast. This was why he hated the Colorless King. You could never predict the actions of a wild card, but that was exactly why he now had some investigating to do. Munakata couldn't let Suoh get ahold of the other King.

Kuroh sat calmly in a tree as he watched a familiar boy walk down the road. The wind blew fiercely causing his bangs to sway as he listened to the boy talk to the small kitten that rested on his shoulder. 

In compliance with your dying wish, Ichigen-sama, I will slay the evil king. Kuroh slowly pulled a long sword from its sheath. 

 

 


End file.
